Entre l'ombre et la lumière:Un procès retentissant
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: La rencontre d'un glaçon albinos et d'une panthère sexy en diable, où le plus coupable n'est pas celui qu'on croit... Un cocktail explosif, au goût Yaoi, parfum Lemon! Ulquiorra x Grimmjow. . . dernier chapitre en ligne !
1. Un procès retentissant

**Titre : Entre l'ombre et la lumière: un procès retentissant**

**Résumé: **La rencontre d'un glaçon albinos et d'une panthère sexy en diable, où le plus coupable n'est pas celui qu'on croit... Un cocktail explosif, au goût Yaoi, parfum Lemon! Ulquiorra x Grimmjow

* * *

**Ohayo ! **

**Eh oui, encore un pairing Grimmjow x Ulquiorra, dans une ficiton un peu plus construite cette fois xD **

**Préparez-vous pour trois chapitres de manipulation, de perversité et d'humour (bah oui, il en faut, mais c'est de l'humour sauce Kyouki, alors préparez-vous, ça fait peur ...)**

**Allez, je vous livre ce premier chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas de page ! **

**Avant de vous laisser, un grand grand, grand merci à ma Nanamy adorée pour m'avoir conseillée, lue et sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas vu le jour! Arigatou gosaimasei !**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre explosive**

**O°o°O £ O°o°O £ O°o°O £ O°o°O**

Cette sensation.

Oui.

Il aimait cette douceur, celle d'un liquide chaud entre ses cuisses. C'était une émotion qui lui pénétrait l'âme.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter un peu de cette substance qui l'envahissait.

Alors qu'il appréciait ce nouveau délice, un bruit vint l'interrompre. Agacé par le fait qu'on trouble son rituel d'après sexe, Ulquiorra posa ses yeux d'émeraude sur le troubleur. C'était son amant d'un soir.

« Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone? J'aimerais rester en contact »

Sa voix, l'agaçait. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il l'avait utilisé pour assouvir ses pulsions et sa faim de chair ?

Preuve que non, car il réédita à nouveau cette question forte agaçante. De toute façon il n'était pas assez bien pour tenter à nouveau l'expérience.

Aucun amant d'Ulquiorra ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu par deux fois les faveurs de ce dernier.

Non.

Une fois goûté, le fruit semble moins appétissant.

Une fois que l'on connaît la nature d'une personne, elle semble tellement ennuyeuse.

Pour notre jeune homme, cela était la vérité universelle. Sa vérité. C'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

Mais naturellement peu de gens pouvaient le comprendre.

Remettant ses habits, car il avait bâclé son rituel (cela n'en valait pas la peine), il pris son portable et composa un numéro devant « l'autre ».

Puis s'en un mot il partit en claquant la porte sous les injures et les supplications de l'homme.

Ulquiorra aimait énormément agacer ceux qui n'était pas à la hauteur. Certes il avait fait son travail, car notre jeune homme avait jouit durant l'acte, mais « l'autre » n'avait pas été à la hauteur, durant l'après.

Le narguer avec son cellulaire l'avait relaxé.

A nouveau détendu, il enclencha le numéro enregistré.

Après une petite attente signalé par des « bip », une personne vint à décrocher.

« Assistante de Maître Schiffer, je vous écoute » avait dit sur un ton mécanique la voix féminine.

« Orihime, c'est moi. Décalez mon rendez-vous de cet après midi. Mettez-le en début de soirée. » Avait ordonné sur ton froid, l'avocat qu'il était.

« Bien Monsieur, mais votre rendez-vous est déjà dans votre bureau et il vous attends depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure »

Ulquiorra à cette information s'arrêta net de marcher, presque choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

Ne s'énervant jamais, il répondit toujours calmement de s'occuper de son client et qu'il se hâtait.

* * *

La jeune secrétaire, après avoir raccroché le combiné, se leva en direction du bureau de son patron. Voilà bientôt un an qu'elle travaillait pour lui, un an qu'elle était près de lui et qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Oui, pour son plus grand malheur elle était tombée amoureuse de son patron. De son supérieur hiérarchique qui n'aime et ne désire que les hommes.

A cette triste révélation, notre jeune femme à la chevelure rousse soupira avant de pousser les deux grandes portes.

« Veillez nous excuser pour cette attente Monsieur Jaggerjack, mais Maître Schiffer à eu du retard et. . » Avant qu'elle put terminer sa phrase le client en question s'approcha d'elle tel un jaguar sauvage épris de liberté et lui prit le menton entre ses deux doigts en disant d'une voix charmeuse.

« Maître. . Voilà un bien joli métier. . Peut-être que je devrais me convertir au droit, je n'aurais aucun mal à m'adapter si l'on me nomme ainsi, surtout si c'est par de jolies secrétaires telles que toi » s'amusa à dire l'homme à la drôle de couleur de cheveux.

La seule réaction que Inoue eut. . C'est de rougir et d'être gênée.

Restant stoïque alors que son visage était prisonnier de la puissante main de cet homme vulgaire, elle n'arrivait pas à réagir. Aucun son, ni aucun mouvement ne parvenait en elle.

Le contact fut rompu de lui même, Grimmjow se délaissa d'elle aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait agrippée, préférant prendre un bon verre de saké pour se détendre et attendre son avocat.

Inoue, bien qu'elle soit heureuse du calme revenu, se sentait presque déçue de n'avoir pas eut plus de contact. Le remerciant de sa patience, elle repartit à son poste.

Assise derrière son petit bureau, elle soupira une énième fois contre son manque d'assurance.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre pièce, notre homme aux cheveux colorés s'installa dans le canapé, avec un verre à la main.

Pourquoi avait-il écouté son ami, Noiterra pour le choix de son avocat ? Il ne savait pas. . .Ah ! Si. Parce que ce dernier avait gagné contre l'autre grognasse qui avait porté plainte contre harcellement moral. Rah ! Les filles elles font vraiment tout un foin pour pas grand chose ! Juste une petite remarque sur la différence de force des sexes, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à poser sur une petite étagère de rien du tout, un dossier aussi léger qu'une plume.

Bref. Il avait gagné ce procès, donc Grimmjow avait de fortes chances de remporter le sien.

S'étalant comme s'il était chez lui, donc posant ses jambes sur la table basse en verre, notre chef d'entreprise prit son mal en patience en terminant les deux bouteilles qui traînait dans la pièce. Après tout, c'était sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à être dans son bureau.

* * *

Ulquiorra regardait silencieusement les étages défiler sur le compteur de l'ascenseur. Son client attendait depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Il fallait s'attendre à des critiques et des remontrances. Jetant un œil au dossier qu'il avait apporté, il voulait se faire une idée de l'homme qu'il allait devoir défendre. Un chef d'entreprise, macho, sûr de son pouvoir, et apparemment un peu trop sûr de la « volonté » de ses subordonnées...

Bref, un mec avec de la classe, un style classique et sobre, poli et beaucoup, beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Il détestait ce genre de personnes. Esquissant un léger soupir, il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Orihime, face au sien.

« Entrez! » répondit-elle au léger « toc, toc » qui avait heurté sa porte. Elle avait reconnu son pas vif et détaché, sa façon stoïque de frapper à sa porte. La manière dont il tournait la clenche, délicatement et sans bruit. Et son regard qui parcourait la pièce avant de se poser invariablement sur elle. Retenant son souffle, elle baissa les yeux et remua fébrilement les quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau.

Notre jeune avocat sourit face à la gêne de sa secrétaire. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'apercevoir de l'émoi qu'il causait chez elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait à ses côtés, il pensait que ses sentiments se seraient atténués, mais ils semblaient aussi vifs qu'au début, et le trouble qui colorait ses joues n'avait jamais changé de couleur. Sauf aujourd'hui. A bien y regarder, ses joues étaient plus rouges que d'ordinaire. Y était-il pour quelque chose? A moins que...

« Monsieur Jaggerjack? » demanda-t-il, calmement.

« Euh, je l'ai introduit dans votre bureau, il... il vous attend. Faites attention, il... »

Sous le regard interrogateur de son patron, Inoue baissa les yeux sans prendre la peine de finir sa phrase. Ses joues pouvaient dorénavant rivaliser avec les plus belles tomates espagnoles.

Ulquiorra sourit, visiblement son client semblait bien être la cause du caractère plus qu'à fleur de peau de sa jeune secrétaire. C'était donc pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bon, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et puis, ça lui changerait les idées.

Pensant distraitement à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est avec un regard vaguement dédaigneux et un micro-sourire aux lèvres qu'il poussa les portes de son propre bureau.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack » commença-t-il « Navré pour l'attente, je... »

Notre jeune avocat stoppa net sa phrase, abasourdi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Un homme était assis à SON bureau, dans SON fauteuil. Ses bouteilles de saké gisaient désespérément vides sur le tapis, inconscientes des quelques goutes qu'elles y répandaient. Une forte odeur de litchi avait envahie la pièce. L'homme en question avait retiré sa veste, jetée négligemment sur la table basse, envahissant l'ordre qui y régnait d'habitude. Sa chemise était froissée, sa cravate dénouée, et ses cheveux d'un bleu incroyablement indiscret contrastaient avec le noir de ses vêtements. Non, ça ne pouvait être celui qui l'avait engagé.

Bon, il allait sûrement lui faire le coup du client-roi, avec style et condescendance. Il s'apprêtait à entendre sa voix pleine de commisération et de plaintes vis-à-vis de son retard plus que prononcé, quand la voix de l'intrus le cloua sur place.

« Eh, vous, bah c'est pas trop tôt! Ça va faire une heure que je vous attends! Bon, j'espère que vous allez pouvoir m'aider sur ce coup là... Les femmes, j'vous jure... au fait, y'a plus rien à boire? »

Devant l'air interdit d'Ulquiorra, Grimmjow se mit à rigoler d'un rire franc et dénué de manières: un rire simple et enjoué comme il n'en avait pas entendu depuis longtemps:

« Euh, au fait, c'est quoi votre nom, déjà? Nan, parce que, je peux pas vous appeler Schiffer, vous comprenez, ça fait vraiment trop... avocat. Et si je vous parle comme à un avocat, ça voudrait dire que j'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'un avocat. Alors que cette fille, je ne lui ai rien fait. Enfin, rien qu'elle ne m'ai pas demandé...Vous voyez le dilemme. Alors, comment puis-je vous appeler? »

Ulquiorra se crispa sous l'allusion plus qu'obscène de son étrange client, mais en même temps il se sentait un peu plus joyeux : défendre cet homme promettait d'être dépaysant...

Partagé entre l'ennui de discuter avec un homme qui aimait les femmes et l'envie d'entendre à nouveau cette voix si marginale, c'est avec une pointe de méfiance qu'il répondit:

« ...Ulquiorra » Puis, sentant qu'il devait agir selon les mêmes formalités envers son client, il continua ainsi:

« ...Grimmjow, si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de vous asseoir... »

Il désigna le canapé à côté de la table basse. Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction de monsieur Jaggerjack:

« Allez-y, asseyez-vous, c'est votre bureau, mettez-vous à l'aise... j'aime bien votre fauteuil. » répondit-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

Dans un haussement de sourcil, Ulquiorra prit place près de ce qui était il y a encore quelques heures son bureau. Vraiment, cette affaire serait sûrement des plus intéressantes...

Après plusieurs heures, les deux hommes sortirent enfin du bureau, sous le regard interrogateur d'Inoue. Elle avait plusieurs fois entendu le rire de ce drôle de client, et pendant les quelques silences elle avait cru percevoir un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur de la part de son patron. Lorsqu'elle les vit passer devant son bureau, elle voulut prendre la parole, mais Ulquiorra fut plus rapide.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Orihime. Il se fait tard »

« ...Bien, Monsieur, à demain » salua-t-elle poliment.

Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser lorsque Grimmjow lui lança un clin d'œil doublé d'un sourire carnassier. Et surtout lorsqu'elle sentit le regard agacé de son patron se poser sur les cheveux turquoise de Jaggerjack. Soulagée, elle ferma la porte de son bureau. Pendant une seconde, elle avait imaginé Ulquiorra tomber sous le charme de ce conducteur de bœufs, là, tout de suite, dans le bureau, à quelques pas seulement de la jeune rousse. Mais heureusement il n'en était rien: l'un aimait trop les femmes, tandis que l'autre préférait inconditionnellement les hommes, pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais s'associer. Rassurée, elle s'éloigna à petit pas de l'étrange duo que formaient les deux hommes devant l'ascenseur. Allez hop, huit étages d'escaliers à descendre, ça lui ferait du bien! Et puis, le soir même, elle devait retrouver son amie d'enfance Tatsuki à leur bar préféré, histoire de discuter. Déjà elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait porter, chantonnant un petit air, accrochée à la rampe pour éviter de tomber...

Le léger « bip » de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait devant eux sortit les deux hommes de leur rêveries respectives. D'un pas assuré, ils entrèrent, et lentement la machine redescendit. Un silence s'était instauré dans la cabine, l'odeur du litchi collée à la peau de Jaggerjack s'insinuait jusque sur les vêtements d'Ulquiorra. Non, cette senteur avait quelque chose en plus... la propre odeur de Grimmjow s'y était mêlée, créant un parfum étonnament doux et sucré. Notre avocat se surprit à inhaler plus profondément l'air qui circulait dans la petite pièce. D'un air détaché, il releva la tête et examina plus attentivement les traits de cet inconnu à la verve vive. Sous ses airs de déménageur se cachait une certaine finesse, sa bouche s'estompait doucement sur ses joues, son menton volontaire et son nez aquilin lui créait un profil presque parfait. Ses yeux topazes étaient illuminés par un feu étrange, fou et insoupçonné, qui grandit soudainement. Ulquiorra s'aperçut alors que l'homme en question le regardait aussi. Il le regardait le regarder. Non, il se regardait être regardé. C'était forcément cela. Avec autant d'ego hétérosexuel, une réaction aussi naturelle et enchantée ne pouvait être que celle d'un homme qui aimait être admiré.

Retenant un rictus moqueur, le bel avocat fut surpris devant la prise de parole de Grimmjow.

« Au fait, vous faites quoi ce soir? »

« ... »

Nullement décontenancé devant le manque de réaction de son acolyte, l'homme d'affaire continua sur sa lancée:

« Parce qu'en fait, je comptais inviter votre secrétaire à venir boire un verre, mais j'ai pas eu le temps, alors comme j'aime pas boire tout seul... »

« Descendre tout mon saké n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de vous déranger » Objecta Ulquiorra.

« Bah, j'en aurais bien proposé à Orihime-san, mais si elle avait été saoule elle aurait sûrement eu des ennuis... »

Étonné devant le tact aussi soudain qu'insoupçonné dont faisait preuve son client, Schiffer se surprit lui-même en acceptant l'invitation. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais en repensant à la déception qu'il avait eu le matin même, et dont il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'aigreur, il se dit qu'un peu de saké pourrait peut être l'aider.

« Parfait » conclut Grimmjow « On se retrouve _Chez Yachiru _à vingt heures! Soyez à l'heure, cette fois! »

Sur ce, il disparut dans l'ouverture des portes, laissant un avocat à l'enthousiasme qui approchait le niveau de la mer après un tsunami...

Un bar d'hétéros... forcément, à quoi pensait-il? Qu'il aurait tout naturellement proposé le _Yumichika_, son club favori, d'où jamais il ne repartait les mains vides? Bien sûr que non. Et maintenant, il allait devoir composer avec les œstrogènes et la testostérone en rut, où il se sentirait aussi à l'aise qu'une grenouille dans un pot de nutella. Il songea un instant à annuler, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il avait accepté sans réfléchir. Il allait donc assumer, histoire de ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Ce serait son défi pour la soirée.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers sa voiture, commençant sa préparation mentale en vue de la fameuse soirée...

Ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'il attendait à l'extérieur du bar, ne pouvant se résoudre à y entrer seul. Le temps était heureusement d'une douceur exceptionnelle, et il ne souffrait pas encore des premières rigueurs de ces soirées automnales. Enfin, l'avocat aperçut Grimmjow au coin d'une rue, accompagnée d'une incroyablement vulgaire paire de seins sur pieds.

Il eut envie de lui faire remarquer son retard, mais comme Jaggerjack avait attendu cinq fois plus longtemps le midi-même, et qu'il ne voulait pas paraître rustre devant la jeune femme, il se contenta de hocher la tête lorsque l'homme aux cheveux bleus cria joyeusement « Ulquiorra! »

Il marcha à leur rencontre, évaluant d'un coup d'œil l'état déjà passablement éméché du jeune homme et l'attitude non moins joyeuse de la paire de seins pendue à son bras.

« Ulquiorra Schiffer, je vous présente Rangiku Matsumoto, une nouvelle et heureuse connaissance... »

« Enchantée! » Répondit dans un sourire la jeune femme rousse. Encore une. Bon, chacun son truc, mais pour Ulquiorra bleu et orange ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

« Moi de même » Répondit-il poliment. Son manque d'entrain n'échappa pas à Grimmjow et Rangiku qui, se méprenant sur les raisons de cet air renfrogné:

« Vous n'avez pas amené votre petite amie? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table.

« ... Ou tout autre paire de jambes? » s'enquit l'homme-saké (Ulquiorra comparait sa faculté à ingurgiter de l'alcool fort à celle d'une éponge).

« Non, j'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir dans ce genre...d'endroits... » répondit machinalement Ulquiorra. L'endroit était littéralement bondé, des filles en jupes et talons hauts dansaient entre les tables, sous les regards intéressés de jeunes kékés en habits du dimanche. Une musique appelée tektonik retentissait dans les enceintes, créant un nuage de bruit intolérable pour l'homosexuel raffiné qu'était le beau brun.

Il avait depuis longtemps décroché de la conversation, et lorsqu'il reprit pied à la réalité, grâce à un discret coup de pied de Grimmjow, Matsumoto se penchait vers lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée. Il était minuit. Tournant la tête, il aperçut une silhouette se déhancher avec une forte instabilité qui, d'une certaine manière, lui donnait du charme, sur une table au centre de la pièce. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la chevelure rousse qui s'y dandinait, mais sa façon caractéristique de tomber lui fit reconnaître la personne en question.

« Orihime-san » dit-il, étonné, devant la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se relevait, pâteuse, les joues rouges de confusion. Une jeune femme brune tentait de faire taire les hommes qui les entouraient, et ses menaces semblaient produire leur effet, car bientôt plus personne ne fit attention à la jeune femme ivre qui s'accoudait au bar. Elle fixait son verre d'un air absent, et lorsqu'elle demanda une autre boisson (répétée aussitôt plus fort par la jeune femme brune, qui précisa plusieurs fois « sans alcool ! ») elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard. La jeune Inoue sembla se liquéfier sur place et, en réponse à une question de son amie, elle fit un discret signe de tête. Ulquiorra eut lui aussi droit à un regard glacial de la part de Tatsuki, et il ne comprenait que trop bien la nature des sentiments qui habitaient sa secrétaire.

Vraiment, il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui.

Grimmjow s'était levé en voyant Orihime tomber, mais devant l'attitude plus que féroce de Tatsuki, il se rassit, grommelant un « les filles tiennent vraiment pas le saké... »

Notre brun le regarda, toujours aussi marginal et éméché, et il lui sembla qu'une aura supplémentaire entourait son corps. Était-ce sa chemise blanche si bien coupée qui mettait en valeur son torse et sa taille? Ou son port altier et fier? Ou bien son regard toujours aussi pronfond et dérangeant?

La voix de son compagnon improvisé le ramena au monde des hétéros:

« Deux fois »

« ...? »

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous me regardez comme ça, aujourd'hui. » Répéta-t-il, souriant, « vous avez un problème avec ma couleur de cheveux ? Vous seriez pas le premier... » Ajouta-t-il dans un rire franc.

Ulquiorra était en colère. Non pas contre son client, mais contre lui-même. Car il venait de réaliser qu'il désirait cet homme. Ce coureur de jupons invétéré, cet olibrius à détecteur

d'airbags. Il désirait être possédé par ces muscles, entendre cette voix résonner dans son torse, goûter à l'ultime jouissance de cet être si étrange qui avait débarqué dans sa vie quelques heurs plus tôt...

Il avait mis tout ce temps à s'en rendre compte. Et maintenant il allait devoir supporter la frustration jusqu'à la résolution de cette affaire. Deux choix s'offraient à lui dorénavant. Il pouvait se taire et réprimer au plus profond d lui ses plus bas instincts. Ou il pouvait lui faire clairement une proposition, quitte à se faire rembarrer en beauté. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il devait attendre de ne plus le revoir. Car telle tait sa façon de penser, de vivre, de ressentir les choses. Il ne s'offrirait à lui qu'une seule fois, car aussitôt après il serait déçu. Il devait donc prolonger au maximum ces moments d'entre-deux, sans lendemains certains.

Comme dans un état second, Ulquiorra n'eut qu'à demi conscience de payer ses consommations et de sortir sur les traces de Grimmow. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la voiture de l'avocat. Jaggerjack était venu avec Matsumoto, et il ne comptait pas repartir à pied.

En silence, le brun ouvrit la sécurité de sa voiture, et monta à bord. Un sifflement d'admiration envers le bolide, fin et racé, retentit à ses oreilles. L'homme d'affaire aimait apparemment lui aussi les belles choses. Et cette voiture ne faisait pas exception. Toujours dans ses pensées, il entendit vaguement Grimmjow lui dire de ne pas faire de détour, et qu'il rentrerait à pied depuis l'appartement d'Ulquiorra. Celui-ci démarra la voiture et s'élança dans la nuit.

Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant qu'il ne fasse son choix? Avant qu'il ne cède à ses pulsions, à sa soif insatiable de chair et de corps? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'aucune des deux possibilités qu'il s'était trouvé ne lui convenait. Il fut alors énormément surpris lorsqu'une troisième voie s'ouvrit à ses oreilles:

« Vous m'offrez un dernier verre? »

« ... »

Pourquoi avait-il proposé cela? Dans quel but? Quelles conclusions pouvait-il ou non en tirer? Ulquiorra n'arrivait pas à cerner cet homme si atypique. Il n'osait tirer d'hypothèses trop hâtives, quand d'autres raisons bien plus probables se cognaient dans sa tête.

Pour lui, il était devenu une sorte d'ami. Et puis, son saké était bon. Et si ça se trouve, il habitait assez loin.

Non, il était trop tôt pour forcer le destin. Le procès n'aurait lieu que la semaine suivante. Il se devait d'être patient.

« Je ne crois pas »

« Vous n'avez plus de saké? » L'éternel sourire de Grimmjow semblait ne pas avoir de limites.

« Je ne crois pas... que ce soit une bonne idée... » répéta Ulquiorra, explicitant ses pensées.

« Ah » fut la seule réponse de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. La seule? Juste pour un moment.

« Alors... j'ai droit à une dernière volonté? » demanda-t-il.

« ...? »

« ...Je peux la conduire? »

L'avocat le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air glacial.

« Plutôt mourir »

Le sourire de Jaggerjack s'accentua, et il répliqua:

« J'ai un grand pouvoir de persuasion... »

Ulquiorra prit les clefs dans la main, et les agitant devant le nez de son voisin, il rectifia:

« _J'ai_ le pouvoir! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Grimmjow s'était rapproché de lui. Il n'avait pas vu sa ceinture de sécurité se détacher. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, sa main tenant les clefs emprisonnée dans l'une des siennes, et son autre main connaissait le même sort. A califourchon sur son avocat, serré entre son torse et le volant de la puissante voiture, son regard se fit plus pénétrant que jamais, la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux virevoltait sauvagement.

Ulquiorra pouvait sentir son souffle rauque sur ses lèvres, qu'il ouvrit inconsciemment. Il était à deux doigts de succomber. Seule l'idée de le revoir le lendemain dans son bureau le freina.

Détournant le regard, il baissa les yeux et murmura un faible « c'est d'accord »

Un énorme « YEES ! » retentit dans le petit bolide, qui ne tarda pas à démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue. Un « je vous la rend demaiiiiin ! » fit écho dans la tête du brun tandis qu'il montait les quelques marches qui menaient à son appartement. Il s'écroula sur son lit, la tête torturée par le remord. Il s'était joué de lui. Il l'avait percé à jour. Il avait mis à profit sa faiblesse. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Oui, en son fort intérieur, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ulquiorra sentait son cœur s'agiter et perdre son calme légendaire.

Il allait le faire succomber, il allait lui faire passer le point de non-retour. Il allait bouleverser ses préjugés sur les femmes. Il allait le rendre aussi faible que le dernier homme qui l'avait fait crier. Il allait posséder le cœur de celui qui allait posséder son corps.

Il allait se venger.**..**

* * *

**...Alors, verdict ? Que pensez-vous de ce début ? **

**Pour les non-initiés à la plume de Nanamy, sachez que c'est elle qui a écrit du tout début jusqu'avant la rencontre entre les deux personnages principaux! Merci à toi ma mankô pour cette idée géniale ! Je suis contente que la suite soit restée dans ce que tu imaginais .**

**... Une petite review ne fait jamais de mal... si le début vous a plût et que vous voulez lire la suite, faites-moi signe!**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibu-Kyouki**


	2. Rencontre sous la Lune

**Titre : Entre l'ombre et la lumière: un procès retentissant****  
**

**Résumé:** La rencontre d'un glaçon albinos et d'une panthère sexy en diable, où le plus coupable n'est pas celui qu'on croit... Un cocktail explosif, au goût Yaoi, parfum Lemon! Ulquiorra x Grimmjow

* * *

**Ohio !**

**Eh oui, me revoici pour le second chapitre, je suis vraiment contente de voir que le chapitre 1 a eu un bon écho ( 10 reviews et 130 hits en une semaine! yatta !)**

**Bon, alors je vous livre la suite, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il y aura un troisième et dernier opus ...**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre sous la Lune**

**°OoO° °OoO° °OoO° °OoO°**

Ce furent deux yeux parés de cernes bleuâtres qui accueillirent Orihime en ce vendredi matin à l'agence d'avocats. Celle-ci remarqua avec inquiétude les traits tirés de son patron, qui d'ordinaire était toujours frais, dispo et aussi imperturbable d'une statue de marbre.

Cherchant la raison d'une telle fatigue, la jeune secrétaire se rappela de la personne qui avait accompagné Ulquiorra la veille au soir. Mais avant de pouvoir continuer plus avant ses déductions, d'autres images de la fameuse soirée lui revinrent en mémoire.

Un mélange de sel et de sang emplit sa bouche, elle sentit son ventre se tordre et ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Ils l'avaient vue ainsi. Ils l'avaient vue ivre, dansant sur une table, et tomber piteusement par terre. Ils avaient pu la critiquer à loisir, elle les imaginait riant (enfin, Grimmjow riant et Ulquiorra haussant un sourcil) de son état. Pour quoi allait-elle passer maintenant ? Elle qui souhaitait tant plaire à cet avocat, et s'en faire remarquer... Bon, pour ce qui était de la remarquer, au moins, elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié... Rien n'aurait pu être pire...

Ainsi, lorsque son patron passa devant son bureau, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique. Qu'elle excuse son comportement. Qu'elle lui promette que cela n'affecterait en rien son travail. Mais avant qu'elle eut ouvert suffisamment la bouche pour émettre un son :

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » Ulquiorra la prit de vitesse. « Je n'ai pas à critiquer vos activités. Exploitez votre temps libre comme bon vous semble, Orihime ».

Sur ces paroles qu'il pensait apaisantes, il entra dans son bureau. Mais c'était une Inoue toute déconfite qui retourna s'asseoir.

_Exploitez votre temps libre comme bon vous semble, Orihime._

Bon, au moins, il n'était pas en colère. Ni agacé. Ni inquiet pour sa santé. Ni moqueur. Non, en réalité, il n'en avait que faire. Vraiment, elle aurait préféré qu'il lui fasse des reproches. Mais elle ne semblait pas suffisamment importante à ses yeux pour cela.

« Quelle vie de merde... » soupira-t-elle, oubliant son principe absolu de ne jamais déprimer.

Elle ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un entendrait ses gémissements.

« Ah, tiens, la rousse d'hier soir! Alors, ça va mieux? Pas trop mal au crâne? » railla gentiment une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue quelque part...

Se retournant, elle tomba face à face avec Grimmjow. Celui-ci, mi-amusé mi-sérieux, la fixait de ses yeux d'azur. Il était aussi pimpant que la veille, comme si son corps supportait deux ou trois heures de sommeil par nuit. Comme si l'alcool était son propre combustible.

Les souvenirs de sa honte nocturne l'assaillirent à nouveau. Baissant les yeux de honte, elle répondit faiblement « Ça va mieux, merci » avant de se retourner pour cacher son embarras. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité joueuse et un tantinet perverse de l'homme d'affaires: Celui-ci fit le tour du bureau et, s'asseyant sur le bord de celui-ci, il ajouta d'un air détaché:

« J'espère que ce ne sont pas les remarques colériques de votre patron qui vous ont mis dans cet état »

Devant la réaction de la jeune femme, qui se troublait de plus en plus, Grimmjow crut comprendre que l'avocat était un patron tyrannique et assoiffé de pouvoir... Et qu'il s'en était pris à la pauvre secrétaire pour passer ses nerfs. Était-il encore en colère pour le coup de la veille? Après tout, il était revenu lui apporter les clefs, comme promis... Ou peut être n'était-ce pas la voiture en elle-même qui l'avait dérangé... En y repensant bien, Ulquiorra avait vraiment l'air bizarre. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi proche physiquement de quelqu'un, sa réaction l'avait troublé. Il avait eu l'air si mal à l'aise, si agacé que s'il n'avait pas aussitôt cédé à la demande de Grimmjow, celui-ci se serait reculé de lui-même.

_...Et puis, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise au bar, la veille..._

...Bon, il allait tirer cette affaire au clair, historie de savoir ce qui rongeait la petite rousse...

...Ulquiorra gardait en permanence son masque impénétrable, mais il avait cru déceler dans ses yeux un mélange d'ennui et de tristesse...

_...Tiens, il aurait peut être racheté du saké aujourd'hui..._

Ce furent sur ces pensées décousues que l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'apprêtait à ouvrir les portes du bureau de l'avocat.

« Attendez! Vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous! » Objecta Inoue

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps! » répondit-il « Par contre, en ce qui concerne un rendez-vous, je ne suis pas contre... vous êtes libre ce soir ? »

« Euuuh... » rougit la secrétaire « Je suis absente pour le week end... mais si vous voulez, lundi soir... »

« Parfait, parfait! » Conclut Grimmjow, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je passerai vous prendre ici à vingt heures! »

_Au moins, j'ai réussit à lui remettre un peu de rose aux joues... Voyons maintenant de quoi il retourne..._

Et devant l'air troublé de la jeune secrétaire, il pénétra l'antre de Maître Schiffer

« ...Jaggerjack » dit Ulquiorra, étonné de le voir ainsi débouler dans son bureau.

« Eh, Ulquiorra! Ouh là, t'en tires une sale tête! Dur dur de dormir avec autant de saké dans le sang, hein ? Moi aussi j'ai mis longtemps avant de m'y faire... » répondit-il, son sourire toujours accroché sur le visage.

Mais soudain, il redevint sérieux, et son regard n'avait plus rien de chaleureux.

« Eh, dis moi, je croyais que t'étais un gentleman! C'est pas très sympa d'avoir chamboulé la p'tite rousse comme çà... du coup je me suis senti obligé de l'inviter à boire un verre... »

« ... » Fut la seule réponse que le dit-gentleman offrit à celui qui interrompait son calme olympien.

« Bah, pour un avocat, t'es pas très loquace... tes plaidoyers, tu les mimes, ou quoi? »

il esquissa quelques mimiques visant à ridiculiser le beau brun, s'adressant à lui dans une harangue silencieuse, avec de grands gestes, d'un air totalement ridicule.

Une moue agacée vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'avocat, complétant avec les sourcils relevés l'expression la plus parfaite de l'homme blasé mais poli que ces singeries n'atteignent pas.

« Quel rapport avec Orihime? »

Ulquiorra se sentait agacé de voir Grimmjow accorder autant d'attention à sa secrétaire. Elle ne devait pas devenir un obstacle. Le fait qu'elle puisse souffrir de cela avait bien sûr traversé son esprit tel un coup de vent dans les grandes plaines, mais tant que Inoue continuait à faire son travail, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Les femmes sont faites pour affronter plus d'épreuves que les hommes. Autant qu'elle mette à jour son capital santé... Dans le pire des cas, elle démissionnerait, et elle disparaîtrait de sa vie. Point. Le moment le plus ennuyeux serait ses adieux, et comme toujours il parlerait avant elle, elle acquiescerait silencieusement, et elle s'en irait. C'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Le seul point négatif était donc ses attributs qui englobaient l'attention de Jaggerjack. Il allait devoir ruser. Rien ne l'empêcherait de mener sa vengeance à terme.

Grimmjow avait vu poindre une once de contentement sadique dans les yeux d'Ulquiorra et, se méprenant encore plus à ce sujet, il crut vraiment que le maître avait passé ses nerfs sur la paire de loches qui était sûrement en train d'écouter à la porte. Il s'approcha donc de le grande chaine stéréo et, à son aise, fit démarrer une mélodie pré-enregistrée. Le morceau de Jazz préféré d'Ulquiorra retentit, et celui-ci fut plutôt surpris: c'était la chanson qu'il se passait une fois de retour à son bureau, après chaque expérience, chaque découverte d'un nouveau corps aussitôt suivie de sa disparition. Oui, il n'y avait que ce morceau qui pouvait calmer notre jeune avocat après ses ébats.

L'entendre ainsi, en présence de celui qui allait devenir sa proie le fascinait, et bizarrement il n'était pas si agacé que cela d'entendre ce morceau avant de l'avoir possédé. C'était comme un prélude à ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui commençait. Vraiment, cette partie promettait d'être intéressante...

« En ce qui concerne Orihime, ne te méprend pas » continua-t-il, daignant enfin dépasser le traditionnel sujet-verbe-complément. « Elle était gênée parce qu'on l'a vue hier. Elle attache une grande importance à mes réactions vis-à-vis d'elle. »

Comme s'il était fatigué d'avoir autant parlé d'un seul coup, Ulquiorra se tut, et fixa Grimmjow de ses grands yeux aux reflets de jade.

Celui-ci était étonné de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Alors en fait, c'était seulement la secrétaire qui avait le béguin pour le patron. Ouais, ça se tient. Mais pourquoi cet homme, si froid, si distant, alors que LUI avait été charmeur et drôle dès le début? Ok, il l'admettait, son ego de mâle en prenait un coup. Mais qu'est-ce quelle pouvait bien lui trouver?

Il se rapprocha brutalement d'Ulquiorra, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, comme la veille au soir, et observa plus attentivement ses traits.

Bon, ok, il avait un visage fin et raffiné. Mais ni son nez aquilin, ni ses joues parfaitement galbées, ni sa peau de lait fendue par deux éclats d'émeraude ne pouvaient lutter contre son propre charisme. Non, ce visage n'était rien. Ce n'était qu'un ensemble harmonieux de traits, sublimé par des cheveux de jais. Son air si glacial, ses prunelles d'un éclat farouche et sauvage sublimaient cet aspect inhumain de sa personnalité. Il en ressortait une beauté... animale? Non. Ce n'était pas le mot. Cette aura qui l'entourait donnait nettement l'impression d'un climat de tension inexpliquée, de danger latent, d'une envie sourde et insoupçonnée. Sa beauté était cannibale.

Ulquiorra le regardait, incrédule, se positionner encore une fois aussi près de lui. Nulle perversité dans ses yeux, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Ils étaient seulement animés par une curiosité franche et presque enfantine. Comme un caprice qu'on refuserait à un môme. Bizarrement, il trouvait ça plutôt attirant. Il n'avait jamais vu Jaggerjack confronté à un dilemme. Le résultat était une sensation plutôt plaisante, mélange de satisfaction et de domination, et il se fit violence pour ne pas briser cet échange si peu orthodoxe.

Il pouvait voir chaque détail de son visage, encore plus précisément que la veille. Son air inquisiteur et indécis, encadré par ses mèches d'un bleu marin cascadant sur son front, lui donnait paradoxalement l'air d'un démon des eaux, mi-félin mi-aquatique, et il pensa aussitôt à une espèce mythique de poisson-chat qui se rapprocherait plus du sphinx que du félidé. Oui, un sphinx majestueux, tout-puissant, au regard indéchiffrable. Un ocelot qui mettait mal à l'aise pour peu qu'il vous fixe d'une certaine façon.

Rassasié de son visage, Jaggerjack s'éloigna aussi prestement qu'il était arrivé, et ouvrant brusquement les portes il lança derrière lui les clefs de la voiture, en criant: « sympa l'engin, merci pour la ballade! »

Décochant son plus beau sourire à Inoue qui gisait par terre (elle était tombée de surprise alors qu'elle lorgnait par le trou de la serrure, faute de pouvoir entendre leur conversation) et sortit d'un pas assuré.

Ulquiorra était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne tint pas compte du comportement d'Orihime. Devant la grande baie vitrée qui parcourait son bureau, le regard perdu au loin, un micro-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il savait comment faire plonger le chat dans ses eaux et l'y noyer.

Jettant un œil à l'horloge de son PC, il sourit intérieurement. Le procès avait lieu dans quatre jours. C'était plus que suffisant. Mercredi, il aurait ce qu'il voulait. D'ici là... il avait du travail... Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Grimmjow se présenta, avec quelques minutes de retard, au travail d'Inoue: Il comptait bien profiter au maximum de cette soirée. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille...

L'homme aux cheveux bleus fit une grimace devant les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Vraiment, il avait eu droit à un drôle de weekend. Qui aurait pu prédire que cet avocat avait une vie sociale, lui aussi ?

_Et dire que tout cela avait si bien commencé... Il était parti se balader sur le port avec Rangiku, espérant pouvoir naviguer sur ses flots houleux le plus vite possible, lorsqu'ils avaient croisé l'avocat sur le pont d'un bateau. L'embarcation était à l'image du propriétaire et de ses goûts: fin, racé, rapide, moderne sans toutefois faire cliquant, il inspirait respect et envie aux passants qui se baladaient. Là-dessus, Matsumoto s'était comme il s'en doutait exclamé sur le bateau en question, et lui-même n'avait pu retenir un sourire admiratif. Les apercevant, il leur fit un signe de la main, et après maintes exhortations de la plantureuse rousse Ulquiorra consenti à leur faire faire une petite virée en mer. Ils avaient passé une bonne après-midi, profitant de ce dimanche ensoleillé, riant tous deux à la proue du navire tandis que le brun maniait la barre. Il était comme une ombre qui s'étirait sur ce tableau, refusant de laisser la magnificence de la lumière englober le paysage tout entier. Il était la lune à lui tout seul, face à son éternelle rivale, étoile rouge et brûlante. _

_Lorsque les deux amants en devenir arrivèrent chez Grimmjow, celui-ci se jeta avec appétit sur les formes de la rousse. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle lui résistait, un record pour son tableau de chasse. Il contempla fièrement sa victoire, assis sur elle, la dominant de toute sa stature, imposant sa marque sur son corps désirable. Mais alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, forçant sa voix à s'échapper de sa gorge dans ces râles bestiaux qu'il aimait tant, il se surprit à perdre en puissance et en intensité. La jeune femme ne s'en rendait pas compte, préoccupée par son seul plaisir, et visiblement cela ne changeait rien aux performances de cet homme qui troublé par son état, ne put suivre sa compagne d'une nuit dans les affres du plaisir._

_Au réveil, elle était déjà en train de s'habiller lorsque sa tête émergea de sous les couvertures. _

_« Dis-moi, tu as du café ici? » demanda-t-elle d'un air absent, fouillant les placards seulement remplis par diverses bouteilles de saké. _

_« ... Naaan » grogna-t-il pour toute réponse. Depuis longtemps il ne s'était pas senti d'aussi mauvaise humeur au réveil. _

_« ... Je vais y aller, alors » répondit-elle. _

_Tournant la clenche de la poignée, la rousse à forte poitrine ajouta une dernière phrase qui fit frémir de rage le bel homme d'affaire aux cheveux bleus:_

_« Dis... il aurait pas un numéro, ton ami avocat ? Je me disais que je pourrais peut être le revoir... »_

_Sous le regard diaboliquement courroucé de son ex-amant, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. _

_Cette dernière phrase avait rendu fou de rage notre beau macho qui, pour la seconde fois, se voyait voler la vedette par ce maudit Schiffer. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui trouvé. Il remarqua, agacé, que c'était la seconde fois qu'il se posait la question. _

_Bah, les femmes ont vraiment de moins en moins de goût... pensa-t-il, dépité. _

_Non, ce qui le perturbait davantage était le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de sa nuit avec la belle plante qu'il s'était dégotée. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. _

_Alors qu'il prenait une douche, il tenta de se remémorer les instants les plus forts de cette soirée, histoire de constater par lui-même si son manque de plaisir était dû à l'abus de saké. Il se rappela comment elle s'était occupée de lui, avec ses mains puis sa bouche, la douceur de ses cheveux.. des cheveux soyeux qui lui faisaient penser à de la soie... une soie qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant... Enfin, si. Il connaissait quelqu'un avec des cheveux du même acabit. Des cheveux qu'il aimerait empoigner avec violence et tirer à lui. Les cheveux noirs et rutilants d'Ulquiorra. A cette pensée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et tandis que son cerveau s'évertuait à chasser cette vision de son esprit, son corps faisait tout pour garder le plus longtemps possible cet état qu'il avait attendu depuis la veille. Il revit son visage fin et délicat, duquel il s'était approché si près dans son bureau... ses lèvres fines et rosâtres, au parfum qu'il imaginait sucré, son cou duquel il aimerait arracher sa cravate, et le mordre jusqu'au sang... son torse musclé, svelte, sa peau de lait... d'une blancheur qui donne envie de la souiller... Oui, toutes ces sensations lui procuraient un plaisir nouveau, mélange de frustration et de désir. Alors qu'il succombait aux attentes de son corps, frottant sa chair plus que de nécessaire sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se revit à califourchon sur son avocat, serré contre lui dans la voiture, il revit son air gêné, il pouvait imaginer son pouls battre plus vite, ses mains devenir moites..._

_Il l'imagina plaqué en arrière sur sa petite table de verre, son reflet dans la baie vitrée, son costume déchiré et éparpillé dans son bureau... il frissonnait contre le verre froid, contre la peau tout aussi froide de son avocat, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui, cherchant à lui communiquer un peu de cette chaleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, cherchant faire résonner sa voix à l'intérieur de son corps..._

_Une serviette autour des hanches, Grimmjow buvait distraitement un verre de saké sur son canapé. Nul doute, « maître Schiffer » devait être attiré par les hommes. Sa façon de regarder les femmes comme des êtres inexistants et de répudier les contacts physiques lui paraissaient maintenant logiques. Mais lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pourquoi ressentait-il un tel émoi envers ce glaçon ambulant ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait toute sa vie côtoyé les plus belles femmes, pourquoi une seule pensée pour un homme l'éveillait plus qu'une nuit avec une femelle ? _

_Il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il avait viré sa cuti. Non, pas comme ça. Pas aussi soudainement. Pas avec la reine du bonnet F dans son lit!_

_S'observant dans sa psyché, il fit fonctionner ses muscles. Non, il n'avait pas une tête de gay. Insultant Kami-sama de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, il soupira devant l'idée qu'il ne risquait plus d'être traîné en justice.._.

Chassant ces souvenirs de sa tête en même temps qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, il tomba nez-à-nez avec celui qui troublait ses pensées depuis quelques jours...

Ulquiorra évita lestement Grimmjow, et s'engouffra dans la machine de fer, jetant un regard vaguement intéressé à son client.

Celui-ci, piqué au vif de ne pas gagner plus d'attention de sa part, ne fit pas attention aux premières phrases de la rousse envers lui. Elle commençait déjà à l'énerver: sa bonne humeur partait en fumée à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il se demandait ce que le brun avait prévu pour sa soirée...

Notre bel avocat s'amusait de la réaction de Jaggerjack face à son manque d'intérêt affecté. Vraiment, les hommes étaient comme des jouets, simples et prévisibles...

Roulant à pleine vitesse, il entendait déjà la musique grave et profonde du _Yumichika_ où il se rendait. Sa soif de chair devenait insupportable, il fallait qu'il l'assouvisse sinon il ne pourrait pas se contrôler d'ici mercredi. Le procès avait lieu le lendemain. Il fallait s'armer de patience...

Peu après avoir commandé un verre, il remarqua un jeune homme qui éveilla un peu son intérêt. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers celui-ci, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, et cet inconnu d'un soir le suivit dans sa voiture.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez l'inconnu, Ulquiorra le laissa diriger lentement vers la chambre, silencieusement, sans se donner la peine de répondre à la tentative de conversation qu'entretenait le jeune homme. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son prénom. Qu'importe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était allongé sur les draps, le corps frissonnant d'un plaisir depuis trop longtemps contenu, tandis que l'autre vibrait de fatigue et de jouissance au-dessus de lui. Il l'avait choisi trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté. Déjà il se fatiguait. Il était pire que le précédent.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quelques instants lorsqu'il atteignit son premier orgasme, qui malheureusement pour lui serait le dernier de la soirée. Le jeune homme s'était allongé à ses côtés, et dormait déjà. Dans son sommeil, il avait un air enfantin, bien loin de l'image de l'homme qu'il recherchait. Bien trop loin de Grimmjow. Grimmjow qui passait la soirée avec Orihime.

Agacé de repenser une nouvelle fois à ce client si particulier, le bel avocat aux cheveux de jais prit ses affaires et sortit. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Ses expériences étaient de pire en pire. C'en devenait franchement agaçant. Faisant rugir son moteur, il se rendit au port, bien décidé à oublier en mer ses amères pensées.

Grimmjow raccompagna Inoue chez elle, et en parfait gentleman lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'un chaste baiser sur la joue. Il savait qu'il aurait pu avoir bien plus s'il le souhaitait. Mais Il n'en a pas envie. Seules ses confuses pensées habitaient son esprit, et il ne savait plus en réalité ce qu'il désirait ou non. Résolu à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, il marcha distraitement le long des rues, porté par le bruit des vagues qui se faisait de plus en plus fort...

C'est avec une surprise teintée d'ironie qu'il aperçut Ulquiorra sur son bateau. Il hésita quelques secondes et, décidant que la confrontation directe valait mieux que des heures de réflexion inutile, il inspira et posa un pied sur l'embarcation, un sourire indécis sur les lèvres.

« Eh, Schiffer »

Ulquiorra sentit une présence derrière lui, mais il était bien décidé à l'ignorer. Surtout ne pas le regarder. Pas ce soir. Pas si près du but. Que venait-il faire ici, à cette heure ?

« ... »

« Belle soirée, hein! »

« ... Où est Orihime ? »

« Ah, la rousse? Euh, je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle. Mignonne, hein, mais un peu trop fifille à mon goût... »

« ... »

Grimmjow se raidit devant le manque de réaction son avocat. Les conversations épineuses l'ennuyaient au plus haut. En cet instant précis, il ne rêvait que de mettre son poing dans la figure du brun, pour le faire réagir...

« T'es pas beaucoup plus loquace la nuit que le jour, toi... »

« ... »

Trop, c'était trop. Grimmjow était en train de perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

« EH TOI, MONSIEUR L'AVOCAT ! »

Ulquiorra se retourna enfin, sous l'insulte, un sourcil relevé, une veine perçant à sa tempe.

« OUI, C'EST A TOI QUE JE PARLE ! TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX TE FAIRE PASSER POUR LA LUNE SI TU BOUGES PAS ? ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON ! »

Là-dessus, la panthère s'approcha au plus près du loup blanc, toujours impassible. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Jaggerjack de hurler.

Il était magnifique dans la colère, une énergie incontrôlable s'échappait de son corps, traversait ses veines en un feu brûlant, et le rendait diaboliquement désirable.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'animèrent légèrement, et il luttait de toutes ses forces contre sa faim, sa soif, sa volonté de prolonger son interlude avorté. Il ne devait pas perdre maintenant. Il ne devait pas penser à ses lèvres, à son corps, à sa voix, à ses doigts... Il devait le voir comme il voyait tous es autres, un insecte insignifiant, un simple déchet, un microbe inexistant.

C'était sans compter sur la ténacité du fou furieux qui se tenait devant lui. Devant le manque de réactivité déconcertant de cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine, quand il y réfléchissait, mais qui avait changé une chose si importante dans sa vie, il céda à la colère et lui décocha un crochet du droit retentissant. Ou plutôt, il essaya. Car Ulquiorra avait évité le poing, et avec une rapidité pus que soutenue. Mais sous les coups qui pleuvaient, le jeune avocat ne pouvait fuir éternellement. Il tomba au sol, résolu à ne pas frapper cet homme. Car s'il faisait cela, alors il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Il faudrait qu'il le possède, ici, sur-le-champ. Sur le pont du bateau. Il s'offrirait à lui, et alors il le perdrait quelques heures après. Jamais ce bateau, cette retraite qu'il s'était fabriquée, ce lieu d'évasion, ne devait être souillé par une passade, un de ces hommes d'une nuit. Jamais il ne dérogerait à ses règles.

Il regarda d'un air froid et déterminé Grimmjow qui se tenant devant lui, se pencha en avant et se rapprocha de son visage. Son regard s'était paré d'une nuance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Un sourire de sphinx éclairait son visage redevenu grave.

Car l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait eu une idée. Une idée franche et simple, comme il les aimait. Si ni les injures, ni la force brute ne le faisait réagir, alors il ne lui restait qu'une seule option... qui du même coup le fixerait sur ses propres attentes.

Ulquiorra ne comprit que trop tard les intentions de Jaggerjack, et il ne put cette fois esquiver l'attaque de celui-ci, il ne put que céder l'entrée de sa bouche à ces lèvres d'un rouge sang.

Grimmjow entendit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de glace de son avocat sur les siennes. Forçant l'entrée de sa langue, il trouva sa jumelle, chaude et agile, et s'en empara entre ses dents carnivores. Un instant il crut qu'il allait se reculer avec dégoût, et courir chez Orihime, mais rien à faire: il était invariablement attiré par cette peau de neige.

Cependant, dans son beau raisonnement, il y avait une chose que Grimmjow n'avait pas prévu : le refus du gay fauteur de trouble. Il fut donc interloqué lorsqu'il sentit deux mains le repousser brutalement, et deux épées d'un vert flamboyant traverser son âme.

Lentement, les deux hommes se relevèrent, dans un silence presque palpable.

« ... » Ulquiorra ne disait rien, son regard glacial et aussi détaché que possible parlait pour lui.

Sans un mot, Jaggerjack descendit du bateau et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

**... niark niark niark, frustrant, non ?**

**"rire diaboliquement sadique"**

**Héhéhé... si vous voulez la fin, ou plutôt si ce chapitre vous a plû, une petite review ne fait jamais de mal :-P**

**Je vous retrouve au dernier chapitre **

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	3. Une panthère sous la Lune

**Titre : Entre l'ombre et la lumière: un procès retentissant**

**Résumé: **La rencontre d'un glaçon albinos et d'une panthère sexy en diable, où le plus coupable n'est pas celui qu'on croit... Un cocktail explosif, au goût Yaoi, parfum Lemon! Ulquiorra x Grimmjow

* * *

**Ohayo ! **

**Voici -enfin!- le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite idylle Gremmlins x Ulkiki ... **

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais les partiels m'ont pris tout mon temps ces dernières semaines !**

**Heureusement, maintenant je profite des mon temps libre pour torturer mon clavier XD**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et que la fin restera comme une petite note fraîche et drôle dans vos mémoires de fanfictionneurs (-)**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer pour le second chapitre, vraiment ça ù'a fait chaud au coeur... Je suis désolée de vous répondre de façon collective, lors un énorme MERCI !! à : Youkar, COC, Desugaron, Sscomplexe, Elisa83, Annaria, Anders Andrew, Crazymai, Meuhmeuhnette, Mitsuki, Joe, Kiwette, Komyo et enfin Nodoka83 !**

**Merci à vous tous qui me donnez envie de publier tout ce que je gardais égoïstement pour moi !**

**Et un énorme merci à Nanamy, qui m'a lue et rassurée :-)**

**. . . Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une Panthère sous la Lune ...**

**°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°**

« Maître Schiffer est appelé à la barre »

Lentement, l'avocat aux cernes toujours plus prononcées s'avança vers le juge. Le procès pouvait commencer.

Grimmjow était là, devant lui, assis sur sa chaise, et il le regardait d'une façon à faire frémir n'importe quel cœur normalement constitué. Seulement voilà, Ulquiorra n'avait pas le cœur de n'importe qui.

« J'appelle mon client, Monsieur Jaggerjack, à la défense »

_Si tenté est qu'il ait vraiment un cœur... _pensa amèrement Grimmjow. Il ne comprenait pas sa défaite de la veille. Il était sur d'avoir sentit en son avocat l'écho de son désir, cette force violente et brute, cette passion si profondément cachée sous son manteau de glace. Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé? Pourquoi lui posait-il des questions tout en fixant le mur derrière lui, comme s'il n'existait pas?

ET POURQUOI CE CONNARD D'AVOCAT DE LA PARTIE ADVERSE LUI FAISAIT LES YEUX DOUX COMME ÇA DEPUIS DIX BONNES MINUTES ?

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper, il devait l'avoir, le sentir, le posséder. C'était sa faute s'il était devenu ainsi, et il ne comptait pas le laisser disparaître sans assumer son rôle. Après tout, c'était lui le gay, alors qu'il prenne les devants! Pourquoi restait-il aussi froid?

Les questions se succédaient, et il répondait, invariablement déconcerté par le manque d'attention que lui promulguait son avocat, et par le trop plein d'attention dont faisait preuve l'autre magistrat envers Ulquiorra...

_Ce Szayel, il devrait faire gaffe à ses fesses... Quoi que pour lui, ça sonnerait plutôt comme un compliment ? Bref, s'il tient à ce qui lui reste de virilité, il devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'il regarde..._

« Pouvez-vous me donner votre impression sur ce qui s'est passé? » interrogea une énièmefois maitre Schiffer

Encore des questions... cette fois-ci, il n'en pouvais plus: s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu là, alors d'accord, à son tour d'entrer en scène...

« Eh bien, en réalité, je n'ai pas vraiment compris la scène... Alors que tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, nous en étions déjà à faire plus intime connaissance, l'autre personne s'est brutalement renfermée sur elle-même, et m'a repoussé. Puis, je suis parti, je n'ai pas insisté. »

Grimmjaw put voir la femme qui l'avait traîné au tribunal chuchoter vigoureusement à l'oreille de son avocat: visiblement, ce n'était pas la vérité... pour cette scène, tout du moins.

Ulquiorra avait perçu la référence, qui n'était pas des plus implicites, et il continua de poser des questions, de plus en plus précises. Tous deux oubliaient le tribunal, se concentrant sur leurs propres comptes.

« Pourquoi avez-vous embrassé cette personne? »

« Parce que je la désirais »

« Pensiez-vous à ce moment là que cette personne était réticente? »

« Non. »

Le mot résonna dans la salle et percuta le torse du brun.

« Savez-vous pourquoi cette personne a changé si brusquement de comportement? »

« Non. »

Cette fois-ci, les trois petites lettres prirent une intonation dépitée et meurtrie. Ulquiorra jubilait intérieurement. Il était tout proche du but. Il allait remporter cette partie.

« Pensez-vous avoir heurté la personne en question? »

« Non. »

Troisième négation, troisième nuance de voix, à laquelle vint s'ajouter un sourire fier et carnassier.

« Regrettez-vous votre geste? »

« Bien sûr que non! »

C 'était presque un cri, tellement la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

Szayel écoutait d'un air profondément intéressé le réquisitoire entre les deux hommes. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que cette conversation les concernait tous les deux, intimement et exclusivement.

« Pas d'autre question » conclut Ulquiorra.

« J'aimerais interroger Monsieur Jaggerjack » demanda l'avocat aux cheveux roses.

« Accordé » répondit le juge.

S'approchant sournoisement du témoin, il commença à déployer sa toile:

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, étiez-vous épris de cette personne? »

« ... »

« Monsieur Jagerjack? »

« Veuillez préciser votre question »

Ulquiorra suivait avec délectation la chute lente et irrépressible de son client. C'était une sensation divine, une domination indescriptible, une jouissance proche de l'orgasme.

« Aviez-vous suffisamment de sentiments envers cette personne pour justifier vos actes? »

« ... »

« Veuillez répondre à la question posée » Ordonna le juge.

« ... Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... » tenta Grimmjow.

« Pourriez-vous alors nous décrire clairement les sentiments que vous éprouviez lors de cette altercation? » Ajouta Szayel.

« Du désir... De la frustration... De l'appréhension... De la colère... Du plaisir » Acheva-t-il.

Lors de cette énumération, il avait baissé les yeux, mais maintenant c'était deux topazes radioactives qui fixaient le visage de l'avocat à la peau blanche.

Sous un micro-sourire, Ulquiorra savourait sa victoire. Il le tenait entre ses mains. Il était temps d'inverser les rôles. Il était temps d'y goûter enfin. Il était temps d'en finir...

* * *

A la sortie du tribunal, Ulquiorra était en grande conversation avec Szayel. Enfin, il l'écoutait palabrer depuis un moment. Grimmjow, sans un seul regard pour la fille contre qui il s'était battu, marcha droit sur eux, et interrompit brutalement leur échange:

« Toi. Il faut que je te parle »

« Vous permettez ? Nous sommes en plein débat, et ... » tenta Szayel .

« TOI, TA GUEULE ! » le coupa Grimmjow.

Devant ses poings crispés et son regard qui fulminait, Ulquiorra jetta un œil à Szayel et lui dit, d'un air qui contenait des sous-entendus que Jaggerjack ne semblait pas en mesure de comprendre:

« Merci. Une autre fois. »

Puis, tous deux s'éloignèrent. Le tribunal se trouvait à deux pas de chez Ulquiorra, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'homme aux cheveux bleus en prendre la direction. Après tout, c'était là que tout avait commencé... et que tout devait finir.

Marchant au même niveau dans un silence de plomb, les deux hommes montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'antre de l'avocat, et toujours dans cette même discrétion ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

A l'intérieur, tout était lumineux,un blanc évanescent recouvrait les murs, une lumière mate et tamisée qui n'avait rien à voir avec les rayons grossiers du soleil. Les stores de bambou créaient une atmosphère sucrée et intime, isolant du monde extérieur ce havre de paix et de sérénité.

Havre de calme qui vola en éclats dès que Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche:

« Bon, tu m'expliques, là ? C'est quoi ce délire? »

« ... »

« Et puis d'abord, il te voulait quoi l'autre, là, celui qui s'habille chez Barbie? Hein? »

« Coucher avec moi »

Ces trois mots furent si faciles à entendre, mais ils brûlèrent les oreilles du sphinx.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu? »

Ulquiorra ne devait pas se douter à quel point c'était humiliant pour Grimmjow de demander ces détails...

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, c'était un délice pour ses sens.

« Merci. Une autre fois »

« ...Une autre fois ?... »

« ... » Ulquorria replongea dans son mutisme têtu, bien décidé à entendre explicitement sa victoire.

« Attends un peu... COMMENT ÇA UNE AUTRE FOIS ? » s'exclama Grimmjow.

« Un autre jour, si tu préfères »

« Ça ne risque pas »

« ... Pourquoi cela? »

« Parce que je t'aurais eu avant » conclut l'homme d'affaires.

Il frissonnait tellement que ses mains tremblaient, son corps était secoué de minuscules spasmes, et sa vue se troublait. Seuls restaient nets, comme deux pointes affutées, les prunelles irradiantes de l'homme à la peau blanche.

Sans attendre une hypothétique réponse, il s'approcha de lui, et pour la seconde fois força l'entrée de ses lèvres. Il fut agréablement surpris cette fois d'y trouver une résistance plus affaiblie, et de sentir peu après deux mains parcourir sa nuque. Renforçant son baiser, il souleva avec agilité le corps svelte d'Ulquiorra, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Le jetant presque sur le lit, tellement sa colère avait démultiplié sa force, il le rejoignit aussitôt, avide de découvrir ce qu'il était fatigué d'imaginer. Le plaisir de toucher, de sentir, de goûter cette peau de lait à la saveur musquée et sucrée d'un fruit bien mûr décupla ses sensations. Il voulait plus, il voulait l'assimiler, le mordre jusqu'au sang, se délecter de son fluide vital, se sustenter de sa chair transparente et veloutée.

Mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas se presser. Il luttait intérieurement contre ce feu qui dévorait ses entrailles, et cachait sa frustration en mettant plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Il ne le posséderait pas avant d'avoir entendu sa voix, son cri, son plaisir naître de sa gorge. Sa vraie voix, et non pas le chuchotement auquel il s'était habitué. Il voulait entendre un râle hors contrôle, modulé uniquement par le plaisir et la luxure.

Arrachant sa cravate, déchirant sa chemise pour laisser apparaître la neige que formait son corps, il s'extasiait littéralement à la vue de ce torse imberbe, finement musclé, palpitant sous une respiration irrégulière. Il était tout simplement magnifique, et dans sa nudité son corps irradiait une chaleur qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau.

Ulquiorra savourait le regard de cet homme sur son corps. Il pouvait sentir le sang battre violemment dans ses veines, il se voyait dans le reflet de ses yeux, offert et languissant, et l'expression sur le visage de Grimmjow le ravissait. Il était comme il l'avait espéré. Brûlant, incontrôlable, animé de passions indescriptibles, se nourrissant de volupté à l'état brut.

Lentement, il défit les boutons de sa chemise, laissant apparaître la peau du sphinx, hâlée, presque dorée, marquée ici et là par quelques cicatrices, vestiges d'un passé agité. Ces marques en relief sur sa peau, tatouages de sa mémoire, excitèrent encore plus notre loup blanc. Cet homme était à la fois fort, puissant, mais aussi totalement perdu dans ce domaine. Au-delà de son désir, il pouvait voir quelques lueurs d'appréhension poindre discrètement. Si fort et si faible. C'est vrai qu'il le tenait entre ses doigts.

Faisant glisser le tissu par terre, il libéra les bras de son tortionnaire, et entreprit de lui montrer ce que lui avait retenu de la vie. Les premiers gémissements de Grimmjow se firent entendre, ronronnement sourd d'un gros chat, qui se transformait en félin sauvage à mesure que le loup descendait ses mains vers son bas-ventre.

Ses doigts agiles défirent aisément le bouton de son pantalon, qui rejoignit rapidement la chemise traînant sur le sol. Nu sur Ulquiorra, l'homme aux cheveux bleus se sentait pour la première fois vulnérable. Mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant, le temps qu'une des mains de notre avocat attrape la virilité de l'ex-hétéro. Dans un râle sourd, celui-ci fit comprendre à son amant qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses caresses. Un micro sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra, ses pupilles s'agrandirent, et sa bouche vint trouver le creux du cou de Grimmjow, bien décidée à y laisser son empreinte.

La panthère bleue ne resta pas longtemps inactive. Exaspérée par la complexité des vêtements de son amant, il se décida à les arracher, passant outre le sourcil levé de l'autre en signe d'amusement devant son impatience. Tous les deux nus, ils se battaient maintenant à armes égales. Enfin, presque. Grimmjow ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé devant un autre homme, sans vêtements, aussi proche de lui. Cependant, il n'hésita pas une seconde, guidé par son instinct et son désir de luxure. Il saisit la verge fièrement dressée de son amant et entreprit quelques va-et-vient un peu maladroits, mais qui semblaient produire leur petit effet. Le visage de l'avocat se crispa, son corps demandant toujours plus que ce qu'il recevait, il devait faire de grands efforts pour s'empêcher de prendre les devants. Mais ce devait être la première, seule et unique fois. Cette fois-ci, il prendrait son temps. Il le savourerait jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Avant de disparaître.

Grimmjow sentait que son amant réprimait ses émotions, et une lueur encore plus perverse embrasa ses prunelles. Doucement, il descendit sa main libre le long de la cuisse d'Ulquiorra. Se libérant de sa douce emprise, il parcourut de sa langue la peau d'albâtre qui recouvrait sa jambe. Il se sentit flatté et ignoblement réjoui lorsqu'il vit le poing droit de son amant se crisper avec violence sur le drap, les muscles de son corps tout entier se contracter, et la lèvre inférieure de l'avocat disparaître sous une puissante morsure.

_Pas si mal, pour un début_, pensa-t-il, satisfait de lui-même.

Se rapprochant toujours plus près de son entre-jambes, sa langue mutine découvrait avec curiosité le recoins cachés de son anatomie, s'attardant autour de l'aine, jouant avec la pliure de sa cuisse.

Ulquiorra pensa un instant que son amant avait déjà touché un autre homme. Ses caresses résonnaient en lui, lui procurant un plaisir jusque là insoupçonné. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer sa voix, mais il ne voulait pas lui offrir cette satisfaction. Pas tout de suite, non. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était résolu à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un antre se créer autour de sa dague de chair.

C'en était trop, il ne pouvait se taire plus longtemps. Sa respiration se fit plus forte, plus audible, le sang coulait en un mince filet de sa lèvre inférieure, ses ongles étaient plantés dans sa chair, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement plaintif et rauque se fit entendre au fond de sa gorge.

Grimmjow souriait, découvrant les nouvelles sensations qui s'offraient à lui. C'était chaud, vibrant, légèrement salé. Bref, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il accentua ses caresses, resserrant les lèvres, promenant ses mains sur son corps, jouant de sa langue, et découvrant de ses doigts les fesses de son amant.

A la sollicitation de cette autre zone érogène, Ulquiorra poussa un petit cri, étouffé entre ses dents. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas une telle différence de niveau entre les hommes. Certains étaient naturellement douées pour ce genre de caresses. Apparemment, Grimmjow en faisait partie. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt glisser entre les fesses, le long de sa raie, et s'arrêter devant l'orifice qui en barrait l'entrée. La même main du félin remonta jusqu'à la bouche du loup. D'un geste rapide, passionné, impatient, l'homme à la peau d'opale entoura de sa bouche les doigts qui se présentèrent à lui, humidifiant de sa langue les morceaux de chair, avant de les sentir redescendre le long de son torse.

Un éclair traversa sa peau. Une décharge électrique le transperça de part en part. Un, puis deux autres intrus virent rejoindre le premier dans son intimité. Sous la pression diaboliquement jouissive de cette caresse, Ulquiorra se cambra davantage, laissant s'échapper un filet de voix.

Grimjow n'en revenait pas. Cette sensation était tout simplement hors du commun. Il se sentait à l'étroit comme dans un cocon, chaud, humide, vivant, réagissant au moindre de ses mouvements.

Soudain, une envie sourde le prit à la gorge: ses doigts n'étaient pas suffisant, il ne le possédait pas suffisament. Il voulait vivre en lui, se sentir palpiter en son sein, sentir la chaleur s'échapper de son corps pour les relier tous les deux. Il voulait le faire sien.

Ulquiorra n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il se mourrait de désir sous les caresses tentatrices et torturantes de son amant. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à baisser son masque. Tournant la tête, il aperçut son reflet dans la psyché qui était posée contre le mur. La vue de leur corps nus, enlacés, fiévreux raviva encore plus la bête qui le dévorait intérieurement. Tant pis, de toute façon, il le quitterait le lendemain. A cette pensée, l'estomac du jeune avocat se tordit en un spasme douloureux. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Il reprit pied à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant quitter son intériorité. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air languissant, attendant l'autorisation d'Ulquiorra pour s'aventurer plus avant.

Devant cette preuve de tact, le loup blanc crut déceler une forme de sentimentalité. Quelle ne fut pas son erreur lorsque, accordant d'un regard la permission demandée, il entendit résonner dans la pièce la voix rendue sourde par le désir:

« Je veux te l'entendre dire »

« mfff...mfff... » seule la respiration saccadée de l'avocat rompait le silence. Grimmjow s'était raidit, totalement immobile, et l'homme de marbre savait que la panthère ne céderait pas sur ce coup là... A moins que...

Doucement, Ulquiorra se dégagea de son étreinte. Puis, avec des gestes lents, il entreprit de se caresser devant son amant, le fixant de ses prunelles de jade. Langoureusement, il fit glisser ses doigts dans son intimité, d'abord avec précaution, puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur et de rapidité, mimant la scène que le sphinx s'imaginait depuis quelques jours.

Fou de rage devant ce tricheur à la peau d'albâtre, Grimmjow attrapa ses mains et les plaqua au-dessus de lui, contre l'oreiller. Puis, fébrilement, il commença à faire glisser sa dague de chair contre le bassin d'Ulquiorra. Ses mouvements n'auraient pas été différents s'il avait été en lui, et c'est bien ce qui frustrait à un point inimaginable notre brun. Furieux de s'être fait ainsi manipuler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire onduler son bassin en harmonie avec celui de son amant. Le désir devenait insupportable. Pour la première fois, le loup céda devant le sphinx.

« ... »

« quoi? » souffla la panthère, résolue à profiter au maximum de son avocat. Une victoire chuchotée à demi-mots ne lui suffisait pas.

« ... prends-moi... » répéta, éxcédé, Ulquiorra

« s'il te plaît qui...? » renchérit Grimmjow

« ... crève... »

Il accepta tout de même l'invitation, et, sans plus attendre, il pénétra de tout son long et de toute sa force son amant. La sensation que ressentait Grimmjow était tout simplement orgasmique. Et à bien y faire attention, cette émotion était largement partagée: au fur et à mesure de ses ondulations, la panthère pouvait voir les yeux du loup se voiler, ses lèvres se pincer en une ligne étroite et dure, ses mains griffer avec force son dos et y planter ses griffes... La voix du jeune brun retentit alors, et ce fut comme une apothéose pour le sphinx qui le rejoignit au même moment dans les abysses du plaisir... leurs râles s'envolèrent et s'évanouirent ensemble, et ils retombèrent, haletant, l'un sur l'autre, leurs voix rauques de bêtes fatiguées, leurs corps meurtris par la plus douce des tortures.

Reprenant leur souffle, dans le silence de leur plaisir, Grimmjow s'approcha de l'oreille d'Ulquiorra, et l'avertit dans un souffle:

« Je crois que je ne vais pas te laisser dormir »

L'autre acquiesça silencieusement: la lune était haute dans le ciel noir, ils avaient tout leur temps. Pour la première fois, l'esthète de marbre compléta son rituel: après avoir goûté la semence de son amant, il voulut le posséder davantage: descendant lentement entre ses cuisses, il entreprit de ranimer la vie qui s'y était éteinte. Ses gestes ne restèrent pas inefficaces: peu de temps après qu'il l'ai pris en bouche, la virilité de Grimmjow regagna sa vigueur, et ils reprirent leurs ébats, pour ne plus s'arrêter.

* * *

Une pluie diluvienne martelait les carreaux. Le soleil, caché derrière un épais voile de nuages, éclairait faiblement la chambre silencieuse. La panthère, repue et fatiguée, s'éveillait doucement. Dans un gémissement plaintif, elle se retourna vers l'intérieur du lit, pour rencontrer le froid du vide. L'autre avait quitté la pièce, le laissant goûter seul à une accalmie bien méritée. Se levant en grommelant, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres meurtries, Grimmjow partit à la recherche de son amant. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que le loup blanc avait quitté sa tanière. Seul dans le grand appartement, le sphinx s'assit sur le canapé, ses yeux turquoises perdus dans des souvenirs bien trop récents pour être chastes...

Voyant les minutes défiler, il commença à perdre patience.

_Où est-ce qu'il a filé, celui-là? _Grogna-t-il_, on a pas idée de laisser un invité tout seul...Va falloir que je lui inculque les bonnes manières..._

Il commençait à franchement s'agacer de son retard... près d'une heure qu'il attendait... comme un arrière-goût de déjà-vu...

Soudain, une idée atroce lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'empara du téléphone et, tapant fébrilement un numéro, tomba sur la voix d'Inoue:

« Bureau de Maître Schiffer, que puis-je faire pour vous? »

« Excuse moi, ma belle, c'est Jaggerjack... »

« ... »

« Oui oui, ça va, dis-moi est ce que ton patron serait là, par hasard? »

« ... »

« Ok, merci, ah, attends voir, t'aurais pas le numéro de...? »

« ... »

« Merci, à plus! »

Raccrochant rageusement le combiné, il décrocha une seconde plus tard pour appeler un autre numéro.

« Maître Szayel que puis-je... » dit une voix un peu essoufflée au téléphone...

« Ouais ouais, abrège, il est là Schiffer? »

« ...Je crois... que ça va être ... difficile ... de lui parler ... »

« bip bip bip... »

Il avait coupé la ligne, brutalement, en proie à la colère folle la plus complète. Comment osait-il aller voir ce symbole vivant de la vulgarité fémino-zoophile dans toute sa splendeur ?

_Il a vraiment le feu au cul celui-là... _ragea-t-il

Mais une douleur indicible lui ravageait la poitrine. Il dut se concentrer pendant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Non. Non. NON... PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, NON ! ! !

Soudain, il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée, il se prit de plein fouet le pied dans le tapis et s'écrasa au sol, tombant nez-à-nez avec un Ulquiorra trempé et visiblement essoufflé.

« PUTAIN, T'ETAIS OU ! BORDEL DE DIEU ! ! »

Le brun si joliment agressé leva un sourcil, et tendit devant lui un sac en papier, un sourire aux lèvres, murmurant :

« ... Croissants ? »

« ... » Grimmjow ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Il avait tout imaginé, sauf ça.

Autour d'un café, il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, éclipsant le passage de la crise d'asthme et de colère. Il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de s'inquiéter pour lui... Par contre, Szayel devait bien rire en ce moment... quoique, apparemment, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire...

S'approchant de son amant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Ulquiorra l'embrassa pour faire taire ses doutes. Il était le premier à qui il accordait ce privilège. Il avait trouvé celui qui lui correspondait, mentalement et physiquement, après tant d'années de débauche infructueuse: il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Et puis, c'était son appartement: il était bien obligé d'y revenir...

Relâchant son étreinte, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur de pluie de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci, gêné par un regard si humain, ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

« Putain d'albinos »

Un micro sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra.

« Enfoiré d'hétéro »

Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Le soleil se couchait à nouveau, plongeant la ville dans une obscurité mystérieuse. Sous une couverture de lin, une panthère mirait son reflet aux miroirs de sa Lune...

* * *

**Alors alors alors ?**

**Je vous avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez !!**

**J'espère que cette fin a été à la hauteur de vos espérances! Une petite review pour partager vos sentiments fait toujours plaisir!**

**Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir continuer mes petites fanfics, donc je vous annonce la site prochaine de Tsura Kitsune (Bleach) et de Petits jeux entre amis (FMA) ... et bien d'autres ...**

**Et si ma fic sur ce couple vous a plue, dites le moi, et je ferais d'autres one-shots sur Gremmlins et Ulkiki !! **

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres idées de couples voire plus **

**Avec toute ma perversion, ma petite plume vous dit à très bientôt XD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


End file.
